Forgotten Past
by Ishipwilson
Summary: This story it's a play off of the events on the Days of our Lives storyline involving Sonny, Will, and Paul. This is book 1 the story contains things such as amnesia, love, manipulation, and murder. Tread with caution !


_Sonny's POV_

I jerked awake, sweating and panting. My throat is hoarse from screaming those same words. I've been having dreams or sometimes nightmares for the past two years but this is the first time that I've screamed. That dream though was the most vivid one.

Who was that guy? From the looks of it, he seemed someone special to me, a lover maybe? But if he was, where is he? I didn't see his face though, just sparkling blue eyes that seemed to see right through me.

I shook my head and sighed. I've been trying so hard for a long time now to remember anything, or anyone but I can't. It's like there's something that's blocking my memories. "What the hell Sonny stop that already, you've learned to move on and be happy with who you are now." I reprimanded myself. That's right, I'm tired of it already, tired of feeling lost and helpless. Running a hand through my hair, I took a deep breath and forced myself to focus on the present, no use dwelling on the past.

I made my way to the kitchen. I frowned when I didn't see him but remembered he was working with his dad on a case.

Deciding to start my day, I trudged my way to the bathroom and did my morning routine. Waiting for awhile for the water to turn warm, I looked at myself in the mirror. My big brown eyes were staring back at me, I looked okay, but you can see the lack of life in my eyes though. I shook my head.

This man in front of me, I've only known him for two years. You can say he's a stranger to me. Well if you haven't realized it yet, then I'll tell you. I lost my memory prior to waking up after an accident.

All I know is that I suffered a severe blow to the head resulting in me being like this. I'm gonna be late on my first day back at Titan Industries.

Turning the shower on, I grabbed my lavender-scented body wash and lather myself with it. I don't know why but I really like the scent of lavender, it bring back a nostalgic feeling, soothing and calming me. I stayed under the shower just feeling the water cascading down my body.

 _Flashback_

" _Shit! you scared me!_

 _I'm still not done!" I say with a pout making him laugh and leaned forward to peck my lips._

 _"It's cause you're taking so long in the shower. People are having a riot, hunting the person responsible for wasting all the water and causing drought. Come here, you should hide!" He exclaimed while hiding me behind him while looking around as if people would come barging in. I looked at him rolling my eyes before I burst out laughing, in which he soon joined. I clutched my side, starting to ache from laughing too hard._

 _As our laughing subsided I turned to look at him and saw that he was already gazing at me with a tender and loving expression. He grabbed the body wash, the usual lavender-scented one that he loves. His warm hands touched my skin like I'm made of glass, tenderly and gently. He rubbed his nose against mine lovingly and whispered, "I love you."_

 _End of Flashback_

I was startled out of my trance or should I dare say memories by a knock followed by a soft voice. "Baby are you okay in there? I've been home for awhile now and heard the shower running but I didn't hear any movements from you."

"Yeah I'm fine, guess I was still half-asleep and I just stared off into space. Don't worry, okay?" I said firmly to reassure him but my voice cracked a bit in the end. Nope, that's a lie. It's more like I'm trying to reassure myself that all is okay. He hesitated for a bit but after a few moments I heard him mumble an 'okay' and heard his footsteps fading.

After waiting a while and made sure that he's no longer there, I banged my head lightly on the shower tiles, I sighed and mumbled a curse.

"Why now? Why am I seeing those now? Just when I'm finally happy!"

Now a little insight on the story it's a play off of the events on Days of our Lives storyline involving Sonny, Will, and Paul. I think that you will enjoy this story despite who you ship together.

 **You can follow me on twitter otloose_vegan**


End file.
